Vom Wolfe verweht
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Ein Neuverfilmung von "Vom Winde verweht" mit Remus, Severus und Sirius in den Hauptrollen. Eine gnadenlose Persiflage, auf alles was mir lieb und teuer ist.


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören JKR und Margaret Mitchell. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Titel: Vom Wolfe verweht

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/RL, SS/SB, RL/SB

Kategorie: Parodie (Aber so was von!)

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Warnungen: Cross-Dressing, küssende Männer und hemmungslose Verhöhnung von „Vom Winde verweht" (Buch und Film liebe ich sehr!)

* * *

**Vom Wolfe verweht**

Remus und Severus betraten einen großen, leeren Raum. Der eine neugierig, der andere widerstrebend. In der Mitte des Raumes lief Lorelei nervös auf und ab.

(Das kommt euch bekannt vor? Richtig! Das hatten wir schon bei „Liebling, mein Herz lässt dich grüßen". Aber lest weiter.)

Bevor Remus noch in der Lage war Lorelei angemessen zu begrüßen, ergriff Severus das Wort.

„Ich bin nur unter Protest hier! Und ich werde nicht schon wieder die Frauenrolle spielen!" Er verschränkte zur Verdeutlichung seiner Ansichten die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und blickte finster.

Remus seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Musst du auch nicht", erwiderte Lorelei gelassen.

Severus starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Das glaube ich nicht! Das ist doch ein Trick!", begehrte er auf.

„Hallo, Lorelei", sagte Remus und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Es ist immer wieder schön, dich zu sehen."

„Sprich für dich", knurrte Severus übellaunig.

„Hallo, Remus", erwiderte Lorelei. „Es ist auch immer wieder eine Freude, mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten." Sie wandte sich an Severus. „Kein Trick. Kein doppelter Boden. Du bekommst dieses Mal eine richtige Männerrolle."

„Im Ernst?", gab Severus immer noch misstrauisch zurück, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht für einen Moment. „Dann spielt Remus dieses Mal die Frau?"

Remus' Gesicht spiegelte für einen kurzen Augenblick Panik wieder, bis Lorelei ihn mit den Worten: „Nein. Er kriegt auch eine Männerrolle" erlöste. Lorelei registrierte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich der Werwolf sichtlich entspannte und verkniff sich ein sehr undamenhaftes Grinsen.

„Und wer spielt dann die Frau?", fragte Severus ahnungsvoll.

„Wir warten noch auf jemanden", erwiderte Lorelei ausweichend und nahm an einem Schreibtisch Platz, der mitsamt Stuhl aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Ein Laptop erschien vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch und sie klappte ihn auf und schaltete ihn an.

„Und auf wen?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Ach…", machte Lorelei und fuchtelte mit der Hand in der Luft herum.

Severus fasste Remus scharf ins Auge.

„Du weißt bestimmt, auf wen wir warten, oder?"

„Ach…", wiederholte Remus und trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief Sirius Black und trat durch die Tür, die sofort hinter ihm zuschlug. Man hörte deutlich das Schloss einrasten.

„DU!", fauchte Severus. „Ich will sofort hier raus!" Er rannte zur Tür, schob Sirius unsanft beiseite und rüttelte an der Türklinke.

„Das ist zwecklos, Sevie", unterbrach ihn Lorelei's sanfte Stimme. „Die Tür geht erst wieder auf, wenn wir hier fertig sind." Sie bemerkte Severus' mörderischen Blick und ergänzte hastig: „Und auch nur, wenn mir nichts zustößt."

In der Zwischenzeit war Sirius zu Remus getreten und hatte ihn zur Begrüßung umarmt.

„Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Moony."

„Da hast du verdammt Recht, Tatze."

„Finger weg!", brüllte Severus.

„Was hat denn den gebissen?", fragte Sirius unbeeindruckt und drückte Remus noch ein bisschen mehr an sich, bevor er ihn losließ. „Ich glaube, ich habe hier dann doch die älteren Rechte, Schniefelus."

„OKAY! DAS REICHT JETZT!", brüllte Lorelei so laut, dass sich alle drei Männer entsetzt die Ohren zuhielten. „Ihr haltet jetzt alle die Klappe und arbeitet gefälligst professionell mit. Je vernünftiger ihr euch benehmt, desto eher sind wir hier fertig."

Remus hatte sich als Erster gefasst.

„Worum geht es denn heute?", fragte er höflich nach.

„Meine Güte… was war das denn?", raunte Sirius Severus leise zu.

„Ein wütende Fanfic-Autorin", flüsterte Severus genauso leise zurück. „Glaub mir, mit der willst du es dir nicht verscherzen. Das könnte unangenehme Folgen haben."

Sirius bedachte Severus zwar mit einem zweifelnden Blick, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Lorelei hatte derweil eifrig auf ihrem Laptop herumgetippt.

„Wir machen mal wieder ein Remake von einem tollen Film. Heute beginnen wir mit einer der Schlüsselszenen."

Remus beobachtete sie unschlüssig.

„Das ist ja alles ganz gut und schön", meinte er schließlich. „Aber was für ein Film?"

Lorelei zögerte, atmete dann tief durch und erklärte hastig:

„Vom Winde verweht und Sirius ist die Scarlett." Dann duckte sie sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ich bin was?!", rief Sirius aus, während Severus in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Sirius ist die Frau." Severus wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Ja!"

Remus betrachtete abwechselnd Lorelei und die anderen zwei Männer mit sorgenvoller Miene.

„Und ich?", fragte er leise.

Lorelei kam wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. Aber nicht sehr. Kinn und Mund blieben immer noch von der Kante des Tisches verborgen.

„Ashley Wilkes", nuschelte sie undeutlich.

Ein leises Seufzen war zu hören.

„Naja – das geht ja noch", meinte Remus.

Jetzt erwachten auch wieder Sirius' Lebensgeister.

„Hey, das ist gar nicht so schlecht. Dann sind wir ja ineinander verknallt!"

Abrupt brach Severus' Gelächter ab und er ging drohend auf Sirius los.

„Und Severus spielt Rhett Butler", piepste Lorelei, bevor sie wieder in Deckung ging.

Severus erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und wurde aschfahl.

„Ich spiele wen?", fragte er mit ersterbender Stimme.

„Rhett Butler", half Remus mit sanfter Stimme nach. „Du weißt schon… du heiratest Scarlett, weil du ohne sie nicht mehr… leben… kannst. Oh Gott", murmelte Remus und schloss die Augen. „Lorelei. Das gibt Mord und Totschlag. Das willst du nicht wirklich durchziehen."

„Doch, will ich!", piepste es dickköpfig hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor. „Außer, die beiden tauschen…"

„Niemals!", riefen Severus und Sirius gleichzeitig aus und bedachten sich dafür gegenseitig mit einem giftigen Blick.

„Und wer soll Melanie Hamilton spielen?", fragte Remus weiter.

„Das ist im Moment noch unwichtig. Ich will erst Mal sehen, wie das heute mit dieser Szene läuft." Lorelei kam vorsichtig wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. „Aber ich hatte flüchtig an Nymphadora Tonks gedacht."

Von Severus' Standort erklang ein ersticktes Geräusch.

„Nur über meine Leiche", murmelte er halblaut aber entschlossen vor sich hin.

Lorelei zuckte ein wenig zusammen und lenkte dann ein.

„Naja, das ist ja noch nicht entschieden. Wollen wir dann mal anfangen?"

Alle drei Männer nickten widerwillig und Lorelei tippte zufrieden auf ihrer Tastatur.

„Dann brauchen wir mal wieder ein _Set_. Die Bibliothek von _Zwölf Eichen_." Kaum hatte Lorelei fertig getippt erschien schon alles wie von Zauberhand vor ihnen. „Und Kostüme…" Sie tippte wieder und Sekunden später folgte ein wütender Aufschrei, gefolgt von überschäumendem Gelächter.

„Mach das Korsett weg!", kreischte Sirius, während sich Severus ausschütten wollte vor Lachen. „Ich krieg keine Luft! Und du…" Er wirbelte mit wogenden Reifröcken zu Severus herum. „Hör gefälligst auf zu Lachen… sonst…" Er tastete mit seinen Händen verzweifelt an seinem Kleid herum. „Mein Zauberstab ist weg!", rief er dann verzweifelt.

„Sirius…", versuchte Remus zu beschwichtigen, doch Lorelei unterbrach ihn begeistert.

„Ja! Das ist es! Ihr habt alle genau die richtige Einstellung zu euren Rollen. Merkt euch diese Gefühle gut. Hier habt ihr den Text." Aus dem Nichts flatterten allen drei Männern einige engbeschriebene Seiten in die Hände.

Sie fügten sich mit einem Seufzen in ihr Schicksal und lernten ihren jeweiligen Text auswendig.

„Seid ihr soweit?", fragte Lorelei nach einer Weile und als alle drei Männer nickten, rieb sie sich vergnügt die Hände. „Licht, Ton, Kamera läuft! Und… bitte!"

* * *

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Sirius-Scarlett streckte die Hand nach Remus-Ashley aus, der vor der leicht geöffneten Tür zur Bibliothek stand und zog ihn herein.

Ashley fasste ihre erbebende Hand.

„Was ist?", fragte er fast flüsternd. „Willst du mir ein Geheimnis sagen?"

Scarlett fand plötzlich ihre Sprache wieder und sie erwiderte ohne Hemmungen: „Ja... ein Geheimnis. Ich liebe dich."

Seine Augen waren bestürzt und ungläubig. Warum sah er nur so sonderbar aus und sagte nichts?

„Genügt es dir nicht, jedes andere Herz heute gewonnen zu haben?", sagte er galant, doch man spürte, dass es ihn Mühe kostete.

„Ach, Ashley, Ashley… Liebster. Ich liebe..."

Rasch fuhr er ihr mit der Hand über die Lippen. Die Bestürzung war in seinen Blick zurückgekehrt.

„So etwas darfst du nicht sagen!"

„Aber Ashley... du hast mich doch lieb... nicht wahr?", flehte Scarlett.

„Ja", sagte er dumpf. „Ich habe dich lieb. Und jetzt lass uns hinausgehen und vergessen, dass wir je so etwas zueinander gesprochen haben."

„Was meinst du damit?", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. „Willst du mich denn nicht heiraten?"

„Ich heirate Melanie", erwiderte Ashley mit leiser, fester Stimme.

In Scarlett brach eine Wut los, wie sie sie bisher noch nie gefühlt hatte.

„Du hast doch nur Angst mich zu heiraten! Du willst dein Leben lieber mit dem blöden Schäfchen verbringen, das den Mund nur auftut um ja und nein zu sagen!"

„Scarlett, bitte", versuchte Ashley sie zu beruhigen, doch Scarlett war in ihrem Zorn nicht zu bändigen.

„Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich!", rief sie wie von Sinnen und hatte schon die Hand erhoben, um ihn ins Gesicht zu schlagen, da wurde ihr Arm plötzlich festgehalten und nach unten gedrückt.

Unbemerkt war Severus-Rhett zu ihnen getreten.

„Das geht entschieden zu weit", meinte er mit tiefer Stimme.

* * *

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOO**

„Was tun die denn da?", flüsterte Lorelei verzweifelt. „Die ruinieren mir den ganzen Film!" Doch sie war zu geschockt um _Cut_ zu rufen.

Sirius war so in seine Rolle versunken, dass er Severus zwar verwirrt anstarrte, aber dennoch brav seinen Text aufsagte.

„Sie sind kein Gentleman!", fauchte Sirius Severus an.

„Und Sie sind keine Dame", gab Severus mit Hochgenuss zurück. Da er Sirius' Arm allerdings losgelassen hatte, war dieser nun in der Lage, Severus genau die gepfefferte Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die eigentlich Remus hätte erhalten sollen.

„Und wenn schon!", keifte er und eilte mit wogenden Röcken zur Tür hinaus.

Severus hielt sich verdutzt die Wange.

Remus hatte die ganze Zeit stumm und völlig überrumpelt dabeigestanden, doch jetzt huschte ein feines Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

„Mister Butler... es hat ganz den Anschein, als hätten Sie meine Ohrfeige abbekommen", sagte er entschuldigend.

„Ja", erwiderte Severus und musterte den Gryffindor mit leicht misstrauischem Blick. „Sieht ganz so aus."

Remus' Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Ich bin zwar kein Experte, aber ich würde doch sagen, dass diese Tat eines wahren Gentlemans würdig ist."

Nun zierte auch Severus' Lippen ein leichtes Grinsen.

„Ich widerspreche Ihnen nur ungern, Mister Wilkes. Aber ich fürchte, in diesem Raum ist nur ein Gentleman anwesend und ich bin es ganz sicher nicht."

„Was machen diese Idioten da?", keuchte Lorelei benommen und raufte sich die Haare, doch als sie das Glitzern in Severus' und Remus' Augen sah, beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Andererseits...", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Mister Butler", wehrte Remus ab und senkte verlegen seinen Kopf. „Nicht schmeicheln, bitte und etwas sagen, was Sie nicht so meinen."

„Ich bin nie unaufrichtig", erwiderte Severus und nahm Remus' Hand in die seine.

„Oh", machte Remus leise und meisterte das Kunststück, sacht zu erröten. „In dem Fall... sollte ich Sie vermutlich in irgendeiner Form für die erlittenen Unannehmlichkeiten entschädigen?" Er strich sanft über Severus' Wange und zwinkerte dazu zweideutig.

„Sie könnten damit anfangen, dass Sie mich _Rhett_ nennen", raunte Severus ihm zu und hob sein Kinn leicht mit seinen Fingern an.

„Rhett...", seufzte Remus und bot Severus unmissverständlich seine Lippen dar.

„Ashley...", hauchte Severus und senkte seinen Mund auf Remus' bebende Lippen.

Lorelei starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Szene.

„Sorry...", rief da Sirius und stand mit einem Mal wieder in der offenen Bibliothekstür. „Ich glaube, das war nicht ganz richtig, was ich vorhin..." Sein Blick fiel auf die sich küssenden Männer und er verstummte schlagartig. Die Stille dauerte jedoch keine zwei Sekunden. „WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?!", brüllte er in einer Mischung aus Wut und Entsetzen.

„Halt die Klappe, Black!", riefen Lorelei und Severus gleichzeitig und warfen sich dann einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Cut!", rief Lorelei schließlich genervt und Remus löste sich nur sehr widerstrebend von Severus.

* * *

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

„Das steht doch gar nicht im Drehbuch!", begehrte Sirius auf und machte Anstalten, Remus von Severus zu trennen.

„_Noch_ nicht!", unterband Lorelei mit scharfer Stimme den aufkeimenden Streit. „Das ist nämlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. Diese ganze Rhett-Scarlett-Kiste ist sowieso ein einziges Drama. Warum soll ich für meine Neu-Verfilmung nicht ein ganz anderes Pairing in den Vordergrund rücken?"

Severus warf Sirius einen triumphierend-herablassenden Blick zu.

„Dann braucht ihr mich ja wohl nicht mehr!", polterte Sirius und stolzierte mit wogenden Röcken davon.

Auf eine geistesabwesende Handbewegung von Lorelei hin ,öffnete sich die Ausgangstür und Sirius stürmte hindurch.

„Äh, Lorelei...", machte sich Remus vorsichtig bemerkbar. „Du hast sein Kostüm noch nicht entfernt."

„Ach, tatsächlich?", meinte Lorelei. „Das ist mir jetzt aber peinlich..." Ihrer Stimme war jedoch deutlich anzuhören, dass ihr dieser Tatbestand nicht gleichgültiger sein könnte und Severus lächelte zufrieden.

„Und was ist jetzt mit uns?", fragte Remus.

Lorelei tippte eifrig auf der Tastatur ihres Laptops herum.

„Ach, geht ihr nur schon mal. Die Kostüme könnt ihr behalten… ich melde mich wieder, sobald ich das ganze Drehbuch umgeschrieben habe." In ihrem Blick flackerte kurz Verzweiflung auf. „Also in ungefähr 10 oder 20 Jahren." Sie grinste schief.

Severus seufzte zufrieden.

„Na das ist doch mal ein Wort. Kommst du, Ashley?"

Remus registrierte das eindeutig zweideutige Grinsen des Slytherin und hauchte verführerisch: „Aber gern, Rhett…"

„Viel Spahaß!", rief Lorelei den beiden Zauberern noch hinterher, doch diese waren so darin vertieft, sich gegenseitig in die Augen zu schauen, dass sie nichts mehr bemerkten. „Ist Liebe nicht was wunderbares?", seufzte Lorelei seelenvoll.

Dann tippte sie mit resigniertem Gesichtsausdruck weiter.

„Verdammte Plotbunnys", murmelte sie dabei leise vor sich hin.

**ENDE**


End file.
